Dancing, more than just passion
by moonlightfall
Summary: "Dancing is stupid. That's what drunken men and women are doing or the royals and I surely won't watch or do things royals do." Robin said but he didn't know what he did to her with that simple sentence. Emma who is helplessly in love with Regina is standing by her all the time. Will Regina see who is her real true love or will Robin blind her again? SQ. Crappy summary :(


**One shot because of a dance group I saw :D **

Regina was giddy. Today was her first dance performance with her group. She called Robin, her new boyfriend since a few weeks. "Regina?",he asked confused and looked at the clock. It was 9am. "Robin. Would you like to meet at the diner?",Regina asked happily and he groaned quietly. "Yes, I'm coming in a few.",he answered and they hung up. Regina quickly readied herself, packed her sports bag and walked over to the diner. Emma was sitting at the counter and so she decided to sit down next to her for a bit until Robin would arrive. "Hey.",Emma said and Regina smiled at her friendly. "Hey.",she answered and ordered a coffee. "Waiting for your lover again?",Emma asked her and Regina sighed. "He wanted to come in a few.",she just told her and Emma nodded. "Right. He is a jerk Regina... he won't arrive punctual.",Emma answered and Regina looked angrily at her.

"As if your boyfriend would be better... I think I sit somewhere else.",Regina said and stood up. "No wait.",Emma said and gripped her wrist. "I'm sorry, okay? It's just unfair how he can treats you... I miss the Regina who kicked asses and didn't let anyone make her feeling down.",Emma said and Regina sighed. She ripped her wrist out of the grip and walked to another seat. Robin was an hour late. He kissed her half-hearted and sat down next to her. "So. What's so important?",he asked clearly bored. "There is a dance performance today and I wanted you to come.",she said with a smile and he groaned. "No. Why should I?",he asked annoyed. "I don't even like dancing."

Regina was staring at Robin hurt. "Why?",Regina asked him and he rolled his eyes. "Dancing is stupid. That's what drunken men and women are doing or the royals and I surely won't watch or do things royals do.",he answered and Regina just shook her head. "There are other kinds of dancing... why don't you just come and take a look?",she asked him but he shook his head. "No... ugh, why is that even a topic now? It's not like you would be dancing.",he said and Regina looked at him confused. "Why shouldn't I?",she asked and he groaned. "You are too old for juvenile dancing.",he answered and Regina gasped. She slapped his cheek and he growled.

"What was that for? What do you care even?",he asked her and wanted to push her away when a hand stopped him. "Why she cares that you come and watch a dance show? Maybe because she is the main dancer? Maybe because she is pretty good in dancing. Maybe because seeing her dancing makes really much fun because of the happy smile on her face she always wear when she can dance...",Emma hissed and pushed Robin away. "And maybe she dances juvenile but it's something she loves to do and you as her boyfriend should respect that." Regina looked at Emma amazed. "You saw me dancing?",she asked her surprised and Emma nodded with a soft smile.

"Actually I watch your group every time when you train.",Emma admitted and rubbed her neck. Regina blushed slightly and Emma offered her arm to Regina who took it and Emma led her out of the diner towards the gym hall. "I still can't understand why you are together with that idiot. He doesn't care for you like a boyfriend should.",Emma said and Regina sighed. "He is my soulmate...",she answered and looked down. Emma sighed. "Henry and I will come.",Emma told her to cheer her up a bit and Regina looked up amazed. "Really?",she asked and Emma nodded. Regina smiled brightly and they arrived. "Last training before the big show.",Emma said and Regina nodded.

They entered the hall and Regina quickly walked to the changing rooms while Emma sat down on a bench. Soon the little group gathered in the gym and started their warm up. The group didn't reject Regina like most of the town did. They were a small family even if they had a black sheep between them. Regina felt safe and happy with them and could laugh freely with them. Right now they were stretching their legs and talked about their weekend. That Regina couldn't say much in that matter doesn't bothered her. She was happy that they included her in their conversation.

Then someone nodded at Emma who started the music and they got into formation. Emma watched Regina mesmerized. She loved how she moved so easily to the music. How she looked so young and carefree when she just could be Regina the dancer. After their last dance the group applauded themselves and patted each others shoulders proudly before they indicated a group hug. Regina walked to Emma and hugged her too. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's petite frame and smiled softly. "You were amazing.",Emma said and Regina smiled brightly. "Thanks. For everything, Emma...",Regina answered and Emma nodded softly. "Always.",Emma answered and led Regina to the showers. "Go showering. You are smelling." Regina scoffed and then walked into the changing room to get her things.

Emma was waiting in the hall again and soon Regina came back with wet hair and her bag on her back. "You think he will come?",Regina asked and Emma shrugged. "I don't know. It's a question you shouldn't ask me. I don't like him.",Emma answered truthfully. "I accept him because you love him and we are friends." Regina smiled gratefully. "That's why I don't comment your relationship with Hook.",Regina answered and Emma sighed. "I think I'm more because of obligation together with him than that I really love him... He is... possessive... obsessed I would almost say... he would try to win me over if I wouldn't be together with him.",Emma answered and Regina squeezed her hand softly. "No man is worthy enough to be in an unwanted relationship, Emma. If you don't love him then don't be together with him.",Regina said and Emma gave her a pointed look.

"I love Robin. That's the difference between us.",Regina answered the unspoken question. Emma sighed. "You are right... but I don't know how Hook will take it.",Emma answered and Regina looked at her softly. "Better you end this quickly than giving him false hope.",Regina told her and they walked back to the diner. "Milkshake?",Emma asked and Regina nodded with a smile. They entered the diner and Regina froze. Robin was flirting with a woman. He had placed a hand upon the woman's thigh and whispered things into her ear. Regina just bolted into the restroom and Emma watched her surprised before she looked to where Regina had looked.

She got furious. How could that bastard flirt with that whore? She walked over and slapped Robin hard. "Ow...",he growled and looked at her. "What was that for?" "For making your girlfriend feel like a worthless whore. She is a magnificent, beautiful, smart and really amazing woman and you treat her like she is nothing... What is the matter? Why do you keep treating her like that when you obviously treat other women better?",Emma snapped at him and he roared. "Because she is the freaking EVIL QUEEN!",he shouted and everyone went silent. They stared at him shocked and Emma punched him into the face. "She is NOT the evil queen! She is just Regina!",Emma roared and threw him across the diner.

Regina was standing in the exit of the restrooms and stared at them. She just ran out of the diner and towards her home. Emma wanted to punch Robin again when she saw how Regina ran out of the diner. She quickly followed her. Regina was already in her home and Emma let herself in and searched for her. Regina was sitting on her couch in the living room. Emma sat down next to her and looked at her caring. Regina looked at her too and sighed. "He... he just wanted to hurt me...",Regina said and Emma nodded saddened. "You were right... you were right the whole time." Regina sobbed and Emma held her. "I hate that... being all mushy and that...",Regina told Emma who smiled at her.

"Me too.",Emma said and Regina looked up to her. "How did you know?",she asked her and Emma looked at her lovingly. "A man who lets you wait is a jerk, Regina.",Emma told her with a grin and Regina smiled slightly. She sniffed and wiped her tears away. "Be happy that you are finally single again and concentrate on your performance tonight. You are awesome and more people should see it.",Emma said and Regina chuckled until a realization hit her. "My soulmate thought of me as nothing more than a whore... the person who should love me unconditionally...",she said and Emma kissed her cheek. "Fuck this jerk. There are enough people who like you and someone who definitely will love you. But first you enjoy being not committed and then you go find your real happy end.",Emma said and patted Regina's thigh.

Regina nodded and leaned against her. "You know that I never really hated you?",she asked and Emma nodded. "I was angry that you got along with Henry so good while he abandoned me... I felt like I feel right now..." Emma sighed. "I never wanted to make you feel like that, Regina. I'm sorry. But we both know that Henry loves you. And I love you as my best friend. So there won't be abandonment anymore.",Emma said and Regina nodded. "I know. I love you too.",Regina answered and Emma smiled. "Get up, Gina. You need to go to the theatre.",Emma told her and Regina sighed. "Fine.",she answered and quickly dressed into her uniform and presented herself to Emma who gasped.

"You look amazing! Why did you never wear things like that?",Emma asked and stared at the woman who wore a cap with batman logo like a pro. She wore an oversized shirt which left a shoulder uncovered, and a tight black jeans. Regina grinned. "I wasn't sure if the cap would suit me but I like it.",she said and Emma nodded. They parted at Regina's car. "You will be there?",Regina asked and Emma nodded. "Always.",Emma told her and they hugged before Regina got into the car and drove of. Emma quickly walked home and put on more formal clothes. Snow, David and Henry were sitting at home and ate something when Emma entered. "You aren't changed yet?",she asked confused and they looked at her in wonder.

"Regina's dance performance starts in an hour. She invited you... don't tell me that you forget... she got called the Evil Queen by her boyfriend... well now former boyfriend in front of the whole diner and now you almost didn't come to the performance?",Emma asked and crossed her arms. "It's just stupid dancing...",Henry said. "Probably tango or something like that... boring..." "She does exact the opposite but you wouldn't know because you showed no interest in her since we are here...",Emma snapped and he looked at her angrily. Emma pulled out her phone and showed them a short clip of Regina dancing. It was a solo dance where Regina had been sad.

They gasped when they saw how easily Regina flowed with the music and how happy she looked when she did exactly that. "Look. She doesn't dance some old dance. She is dancing hip hop. I think since longer then I am here. I watch her probably since the time I arrived here and she got better and better with every training. She loves her dance group and she wants you to be there... Robin already told her she is a whore... don't let her down too.",Emma said and they quickly got up and dressed. Emma smiled and changed too. They walked over to the theatre and saw the crowd in front of it. Hook was standing there and smiled at her lovingly. Emma sighed and walked over to him.

"We have to talk.",she said and he nodded. He led her a bit away. "Hook... that's not easy to say now...",she started and he looked at her confused. "What is not easy?",he asked. "You are too possessive... you don't understand me really... you are in love with my looks but not with my character... not in the person I am... I can't be with you... I don't love you as much as I should.",Emma told him and he looked away. "I love someone else...and it would be unfair to you if I would lead this relationship on without feeling something for you... I'm breaking up, Hook.",she told him and he looked at her hurt. "But.." "No. Stop. I decided it... I thought about it a long time and finally I found a solution. Goodbye, Hook.",she said and walked away. He growled but walked into the theatre too.

Emma and her family got seats in the first row and waited for the show to begin when Emma spotted Robin and Roland in the crowd. Her mood was slightly down until Regina and the others entered the stage. Their eyes met and Regina smiled brightly. Everyone watched amazed how Regina danced and moved to the music. Emma watched her proudly and when they were finished and bowed Emma was the first one who stood up and applauded. The others quickly joined them and Regina blushed slightly. She whispered something to a dancer and they chuckled. They got off of the stage and Regina walked over to Emma. They hugged happily. "You were awesome.",Emma said and Regina grinned. "We all were.",Regina said and Henry came to hug her. "Hello, my little prince."

"I never thought that you could dance like that. It was really cool, Mom!",he said and Regina giggled. "I am dancing since 14 years, Henry... I got some skill over the years.",she told him and kissed his forehead. Suddenly someone cleared it's throat behind them. Regina turned around and saw Robin who rubbed his neck. "Robin...",she breathed out and Emma looked down. He would win her back and hurt her once again. "What do you think are you doing?" Emma's head snapped up. Robin was just pushed away by Regina and then slapped hard. He hissed. "You bitch! I wanted to be nice and get back to you and that's how you thank me?",he asked her and Emma stepped between them. "Hurt her one more time and I will cut off your dick and feed it to you.",Emma growled and he glared at her before he backed away slightly.

"You think she wants you? She isn't gay.",he said humored. He watched how Regina climbed back on the stage and walked somewhere in the back. New music was turned on and Regina came back. They all looked at her and she held out her hand to the two of them. One of them would take her hand. One would know how much music meant to her really. Emma recognized the song and took Regina's hand. She pulled her up on the stage and Emma smiled softly. "How did you know?",Emma asked and pulled Regina tightly against her. "I always saw you watching me, Emma. And I saw how you always tried to dance the other part of this but you were always unhappy with the result.",Regina answered and moved behind Emma. She had an arm wrapped around Emma's waist and grinded against her.

Emma turned around quickly and with a step forward she had dipped Regina and hovered just inches above her face. They straightened up again and clung to each other again until the music died down. "I love you more than just as friend.",Regina said and Emma smiled. "I love you more too.",she answered and then kissed Regina. They left the stage as a happy couple and finally could have a life of their own without getting hurt by the person they loved the most.


End file.
